¿Hermanos o Novios?
by RoseAsahina
Summary: Mei, una chica de 16 años se va a vivir a la residencia Asahina desde que su padre se casó con la dueña de esta. Ella empieza a vivir con sus 11 hermanos (Que en realidad son 13), pero desde su llegada, Yuusuke, su mejor amigo en la escuela, no le ha dirigido la palabra. ¿Por qué será?
1. Seguirás ignorandome?

**Capítulo 1: Yuusuke, seguirás ignorandome?**

* * *

Bueno, yo soy Mei, hace tan solo unos días que llegue a la familia Asahina, mis nuevos hermanos han sido muy amables conmigo, a excepción de Fuuto, y a Yuusuke no le agradó mucho el que yo formara parte de su familia. ¿Por qué? Si en la escuela éramos mejores amigos, ¿Verdad? No sé que le ha pasado, desde que formo parte de su familia no me ha dirigido la palabra tanto en la escuela como en la casa. Estoy preocupada. Yo solo soy una chica de 16 años, midiendo uno sesenta, mi cabello largo color blanco y mis ojos color rojo. Tengo una mascota llamada Juli, quien sabrá como es que puedo entender su forma de hablar, pero da igual.

-Oye, estás bien, Chii? –Me dijo Juli notando mi expresión

-No lo sé, desde que llegué aquí Yuusuke no me ha vuelto a hablar. –Miré con tristeza a Juli- ¿Hice algo mal para ganarme su odio?

-Ellos son unos lobos, no debes hacerles caso. –Juli se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, algo que me hizo reír un poquito, y me levanté para ir a la cocina

Había un pelirrojo en la cocina, no era otro más que Yuusuke, pero me parecía extraño que estuviera en la cocina, especialmente si no estaba haciendo nada, solo estaba parado, mientras me estudiaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Me dijo en tono enojado y cortante. Era la primera vez que me hablaba desde mi primer día en la residencia Asahina.

-Sólo vine por algo de comer, ¿Te molesta? –Le dije firme, tratando de evitar problemas.

-No, ¿Qué haces aquí, viviendo como si fuéramos hermanos? –Eso me dejó helada, y lo miré un poco triste, luego comencé a mirar al suelo

-¿Hice algo para que me odiaras? –Le respondí. El me miró algo sorprendido, por lo visto no se esperaba a que le dijera eso, pero yo ya lo sabía, el me odiaba por no haberle dicho nada sobre esto, pero, ¿Por qué a él le molestaría que fuésemos hermanos?

Yuusuke me abrazó con fuerza, no me lo podía creer, cuando intenté recobrar las fuerzas para poder apartarlo sentí que alguien había invadido mis labios, éste no era ni más ni menos que Yuusuke, se sentía muy bien, no podía negar en este momento que me gustaba Yuusuke. Espera, ¿Qué demonios estaba hablando? ¡Era Yuusuke! ¡No puedo besarme con mi hermano! Yuusuke se apartó antes que yo lo hiciera. Sus mejillas estaban de un color carmesí igual que las mías.

-Lo siento pero… Me gustas. –Lo miré sorprendida, no sabía que hacer ante eso, éramos hermanos

Fueron pasando las semanas y no he podido hablar con Yuusuke, estaba muy ocupada con los exámenes, ya que en 2 meses nos graduaríamos. No sabía a quien seguir, ¿Mi corazón, o la razón? ¿Me confesaría a Yuusuke o lo dejaríamos todo como hermanos?

Me fui a mi recámara algo pensativa, estuve así unos minutos hasta que alguien golpeaba mi puerta. Fui a abrir la puerta y alguien se lanzó sobre mi dejándonos a ambos sobre la cama. Logré ver desde abajo la cara de esa persona, era Fuuto. Comenzó a besarme repetidas veces y se quitó la camisa para que contemplara sus músculos, traté de no sonrojarme por ello, pero el fue a por mi cuello para atacarlo con sus besos mientras intentaba quitarme la blusa. Después de varios intentos logré quitármelo de encima, y obviamente estaba enojado.

-Si lo que querías conmigo era sexo, espero que haya sido una broma de mal gusto, por que si no es así no te lo perdonaré. –Le dije en un tono frío y cortante, hasta que él se marchó de mi habitación.

¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, lo sé, fue muy corto T.T pero el próximo capítulo estará más interesante ewe Bye Bye~ =^o^=**


	2. Oh, como te odio!

**Capitulo 2: ¿Esto estará bien? ¡Oh, como te odio!**

* * *

**_Narración de Yuusuke_**

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que con Mei nos habíamos besado, ya estaba nervioso. No sabía si ella correspondía mis sentimientos. También había notado algo en Fuuto, últimamente se comporta más raro de lo usual, especialmente con Mei, pero bueno, dejará de ser competencia para mí. Ya faltaban 2 meses para graduarnos de la escuela, menos mal, por que vaya que es aburrida. Me puse a arreglar mis cosas para ducharme, yo estaba sin camiseta, pero al entrar al baño me tome algo por sorpresa.

- ¡¿Y-yuusuke?! -Dijo Mei cuando estaba saliendo de la ducha cubriéndose con una toalla.

- ¡L-Lo siento! -Intenté irme pero alguien me sostuvo del brazo.

- Y-yo saldré de inmediato, no te preocupes. -Me miró un tanto avergonzada, tal vez más de lo que lo estaba yo.

Y así fue. La esperé unos minutos hasta que salió con su cuerpo cubierto con una toalla, no pude evitar observarla.

- Quiero una respuesta. -La miré igual de serio como lo era mi tono de voz.

- L-la verdad es que... -La miré decepcionado por que sabía que la respuesta sería que solo me ve como un hermano. -M-me gustas mucho, Yuusuke -Me sorprendí mucho a la vez que nuestras mejillas eran de un color rosa.

Empecé a besar sus labios mientras ella correspondía cada beso que le daba, ella se apartó.

-Yuusuke, podríamos hacer esto en un lugar mas privado? -Me dijo mirándome tímidamente- Aquí lo podrían malinterpretar

Creo que ya sabía a lo que se refería, pero ¿Por qué quería hacer eso conmigo? No es que nunca lo haya hecho, bueno, soy muy inexperto. Para ser sincero, nunca he tenido sexo, y nunca me imaginé que sería con ella mi primera vez.

-Está bien -La miré y sonreí para darle confianza, por lo nerviosa que estaba, tal vez ella también era virgen.

Llegamos a mi habitación, me sorprendió que esta vez no estuviera desordenada, pero así era mejor. Comencé a besar sus labios mientras ella me desvestía. Estaba en lo cierto, esto no eran simples besos. Me sentía tan bien, mientras que nos pusimos sobre mi cama.

!

-¿Yuusuke? Masaomi dice que tienes que elegir tu carre... -Tsubaki entró a mi habitación y me miró fijamente a mi y a Mei. Esto era incómodo. MUY incomodo! ¡Como te odio! Tsubaki idiota- ...ra...

Miré con una cara de odio a Tsubaki, nos estaba interrumpiendo. Nos quedamos un par de segundos así, mientras yo estaba solo con pantalones, los segundos más largos de mi vida, hasta que Tsubaki me agarró del cabello y me sacó de mi habitación.

-Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! -Me miró serio, golpeándome en la cabeza

-Auch! Eso duele! -Le dije gritando- Eso es cosa mía

Suspiró y me miró disgustado

- Como sea, Masaomi te busca, tienes que elegir tu carrera -Me dijo enojado y se fue. Era la primera vez que lo veía así.

Entré a mi habitación y Mei ya se había ido. Me puse mi camiseta y bajé las escaleras para hablar con Masaomi.

* * *

**_Narración de Mei_**

No me quedaba claro aún lo que había pasado, a ver, ordenémonos.

Primero, Yuusuke me pilla después de ducharme.

Segundo, ya casi estaba debajo de las sábanas de Yuusuke.

Tercero, Nos pilla Tsubaki-san.

¿Podría ser peor?

Fui ya vestida hacia mi habitación cuando noté una presencia, era Tsubaki-san, Me estaba mirando con sus ojos color violeta de manera seria y se acercó a mi. Yo ya tenia los pelos en punta del terror que me daba después de lo que sucedió hace unos momentos.

-No te hizo nada, verdad? -Me dijo

-N-no -Miré avergonzada para otro lado. Siempre, desde que llegué a la residencia Asahina, me he sentido muy nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de Tsubaki-san.

Tsubaki-san me tomó del mentón haciendo que lo lo mirara

-Segura? -Mi rostro ya estaba mas rojo que el cabello de Yuusuke Asahina.

-Si, por favor, ¿Podrías apartarte? Esto es incómodo. -Tsubaki-san frunció el ceño y se fue.

Entré a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama, y Juli se me acercó.

-Chi, que pasa? -Me miró estudiando mi rostro. Se veía que no estaba muy contento.

-Nada, solo que me siento muy nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de Tsubaki-san. -En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Mei, ¿Puedo entrar? Necesito hablar contigo. -Me dijo Masaomi-san al otro lado de la puerta.

-Está bien, pase. -Masaomi-san entro a la habitación. Supongo que el me querrá hablar de lo de mi futura carrera.

* * *

_**Ay ;A; lo sé, el capítulo esta muy corto, pero trataré de mejorar n.n si tienen ideas como para mejorar por favor review :)) **_

_** Besos~**_


	3. Rumores

**Capítulo 3: Rumores**

* * *

Masaomi había entrado a mi habitación, quería hablar conmigo, supuse que quería hablar de mi carrera.

-Mei... Bueno, como decirlo... -Se puso nervioso, no sabía el por qué- ...escuché que... con Fuuto hicieron.. ya sabes.. cosas.

¿Cosas? Al principio no capté a que se refería, pero segundos mas tarde entendí y me sonrojé. ¿Por qué todos creen que hicimos cosas sucias?

-¡¿C-como?! Y-yo no hice eso ni nada por el estilo y mucho menos con Fuuto, aunque el ya lo ha intentado una vez pero lo detuve. -Me arrepentí de lo que dije, era muy vergonzoso que alguien mas supiera que Fuuto intentó hacerme algo, pero al menos aclaré malentendidos.

Masaomi suspiró aliviado. -Que alivio, si eso hubiese pasado, sería un gran problema si toda la familia estaba enterada -Sonrió- Que duermas bien, Mei-chan.

El se fue de mi habitación y cerró la puerta, así que aproveché para cambiarme pijama -que solo era una camiseta larga parecida a la de un chico de color gris y mi ropa interior, no dejaba que nadie mas me viera en pijama- y me acosté en la cama.

Traté por más de 1 hora cerrar los ojos y dormir pero no podía. No dejaba de pensar en Yuusuke Asahina. Lo amaba, desde la primera vez que me defendió. Cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, sentía mi corazón latir más rápido de lo normal, el era perfecto, al menos para mí. El ya sabía lo que yo sentía por el, y me correspondía. Acaso éramos... ¿Novios? No tengo idea, pero no sé que elegir, la familia, o el amor.

Sentí que alguien tocó la puerta.

-M-mei... ¿Puedo pasar? -Escuché que era la voz de Yuusuke, mi corazón ya casi reventaba, mientras tuve un leve sonrojo.

-S-sí, adelante -Yo seguía adentro de la cama, no quería que Yuusuke me viera con solo una camiseta larga.

Yuusuke entró a la habitación, algo sonrojado, se veía que llevaba su ''pijama'', que a penas lo vi me puse roja como un tomate. Solo llevaba pantalones.

-No puedo dormir, puedo estar un rato contigo? -Me dijo algo avergonzado.

Espero que solo sea un rato.

-Está bien -Le dije un poco avergonzada y le indiqué que se acostara a mi lado.

Ambos estábamos acostados en la misma cama, con nuestros rostros sonrojados. Yuusuke me abrazaba en la cama.

-Te acuerdas de tu primer día de clases? Ese fue el día en que me enamoré de ti. -Me sonrió con gentileza mientras yo me sonrojaba. Definitivamente, ahora éramos novios. Luego, besó mi frente.

-Mei, te amo. -Me sonrojé al escuchar sus palabras y besé sus labios, haciendo que se sonrojara más que yo.

-También te amo.

Ambos terminamos quedándonos dormidos, mientras nos abrazábamos. Fue tan vergonzoso pero a la vez tan hermoso, que pude dormir feliz en los brazos de mi amado.

* * *

_**Narra**_**_ Fuuto_.**

Me había despertado temprano por la mañana mientras el estúpido sol me llegaba a los ojos. Me levanté hacia la habitación de mi hermosa hermana. Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí. Estaba abierto.

Para mi sorpresa, el idiota y mi preciada hermana estaban abrazados y durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de la mencionada. Y como si fuera poco, Yusuke estaba sin camisa y mi hermana con una camisa grande de varón, pero reconocí que la camisa no era de nadie de la casa, solo de ella, así que me podía calmar un poco.

Vi que Yuusuke se estaba despertando y le sonreí.

-Veo que te divertiste mucho anoche con mi hermosa hermana. -Yo ya sabía que ellos no habían hecho nada más allá que dormir juntos.- Lástima que no hayas sido el primero. -Me complacía mucho molestarlo, pero a la vez me frustraba que yo no hubiese sido su primer hombre, por el momento. Sé bien que ella nunca lo ha hecho por su inocencia.

* * *

_**Narra**** Yuusuke.**_

Desperté esta mañana y tenía a mi amada entre mis brazos, me sentía como si tuviera a un ángel, pues bueno, para mí ella lo era, por más cursi que sonara. Su larga cabellera blanca era como si estuviese en medio de las nubes, pues ella era mi cielo, no se la daría absolutamente a nadie, aunque me costara la vida.

Me sonaron molestos los comentarios de Fuuto, pero no le creí, no hay que creerle a Fuuto cuando solo quiere tomarle el pelo a alguien.

Mei abrió sus hermosos ojos rojos, su cara al despertar era hermosa. Besé sus labios y le dije:

-Buenos días. -Le sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabello color nieve. Se sonrojó un poco y me sonrió.

-Buenos días. -Besó mi mejilla y se levantó. No me había dado cuenta, pero ella sólo dormía con una camisa grande color gris y ropa interior, por lo que al verla me sonrojé demasiado que casi me sangró la nariz.

Traté de ignorarlo y fui a mi habitación por una camiseta, luego bajé las escaleras y Mei, ya vestida, estaba preparando el desayuno. Me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa. Tsubaki y Azusa estaban bebiendo café, mientras Fuuto me miraba de manera pícara. No sabía que estaba tramando.

-Asi que... ¿Te has divertido mucho anoche con mi hermosa hermana? -Me dijo sonriendo falsamente. Tsubaki escupió el café y Azusa mientras tragaba el café empezó a toser.

Lo agarré de la camiseta y lo miré con odio.

-Eso es mentira, no se que cosas tienes en la cabeza, pero sólo dormí con ella. Vuelves a inventar uno de esos rumores y te vuelo todos los dientes -Lo solté empujándolo, mientras los gemelos se calmaron un poco, pero aún se veían algo molestos.

Desayunamos los cinco, contando a Mei, y al terminar de comer fui a la habitación de Masa-nii, que la última vez que hablamos fue sobre mi carrera. Y queríamos seguir conversando sobre el tema. Yo quería estudiar ingeniería civil, al igual que Mei, sé que no me favorecen mis notas, pero quiero hacer lo posible para estar con ella. Platicamos un rato, y luego me fui a mi habitación. Me tumbé de espaldas en la cama y alguien tocó la puerta. Era Mei. Le dije que pasara y me trajo el almuerzo, pues ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde. Almorzamos ambos encima de mi cama y al terminar le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y se sonrojó. Nos tumbamos en la cama y nos pusimos a dormir.

* * *

**Prox capítulo lemon :33 pero suavecito (? Review please!**

**Bye bye *u* cuidense, y muchas gracias por leer mi fic**


	4. Apasionados

**Capítulo 4: Apasionados**

* * *

_**Narración de Yuusuke (Lemon, no lo lea si usted es de mente sensible.)**_

Estaba en la cama con mi dulce princesa, ella estaba durmiendo. La verdad, se veía demasiado tierna, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Besé su frente intentando no despertarla, pero al instante ya tenía los ojos abiertos y tenía una hermosa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Besé sus labios muy sonrojado mientras ella correspondía, me puse sobre ella, pero me sorprendió bastante que mientras nos besábamos empezó a subir de a poco mi camiseta. ¿Qué quería hacer?

Seguí el beso hasta que ella me quitó la camiseta, ya había comprendido lo que ella quería hacer. Sexo. Quité lentamente su camiseta y pude ver su sujetador color blanco, como su cabello, que tenía mucho encaje. Ya me estaba imaginando que habría detrás de esa numerosa prenda. Miré su rostro. Sus mejillas se habían tornado a un color rojizo, mientras su mirada mostraba inocencia, como siempre. Besé sus labios color fresa para darle confianza.

-Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo. -Le sonreí de manera acogedora y le quité los pantalones, dejándola en una hermosa ropa interior de encaje que combinaba a la perfección con su forma de ser. Inocente. O al menos lo que reflejaba siempre su mirada.

Desprendí mi pantalón y besé sus labios, mientras ambos rozábamos nuestras intimidades, aún con ropa interior. Desabroché su sujetador lo lo quité. Sus pechos eran firmes y redondos, bien formados y sus pezones eran color rosa. Me sonrojé un poco y los comencé a lamer, mientras que con ambas manos recorría con delicadeza sus curvas hasta llegar a su intimidad. Bajé su ropa interior y empecé a lamer, mientras ella gemía. Me aparté y miré su bello rostro.

-¿Estás lista? Una vez que comience a hacerlo no me detendré hasta que me canse. -Besé con delicadeza sus labios, y al apartarme asintió, un poco nerviosa.

Bajé mi ropa interior y metí mi miembro en su entrada, y la embestí con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla. Nuestros gemidos no paraban. Y luego de unos minutos, ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Luego de terminar dentro de ella, me aparté y me recosté a su lado, tapándonos con las sábanas.

* * *

**_(Fin del Lemon)_**

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y ella era mía, sólo mía, de nadie más. Ya estaba un poco cansado, pero opté por vestirme para que nadie nos descubriera. Al levantarme tuve cuidado por no despertar a Mei. Salí de mi habitación, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y cerré la puerta, pero sin llave para que mi amada pudiera salir cuando despertara. Me senté en el sofá y me perdí en mis pensamientos, estaba preocupado por el tema de mi carrera.

_-Flash Back-_

_-Esta carrera te dará mucho éxito si te esfuerzas, ¿Estás seguro que quieres elegir esta carrera? -Me dijo Masa-nii, yo quería estudiar ingeniería, pero los requisitos me dejaban desconcertado. ¿4 años fuera de aquí? Sentí tristeza, no quería dejar a Mei sola, pero mi carrera también era importante._

_-Estoy seguro. Pero... prométeme algo. -Me levanté para irme- Cuida de Mei. -Antes de que yo me fuera, Masa-nii asintió._

_-Fin del flash back-_

-¿Te pasa algo? -Me dijo Subaru. Era uno de mis hermanos preferidos. El siempre sabía que me sucedía, solo que no sé por qué me lo preguntaba, si sabía la respuesta. Suspiré.- Mira, si estás preocupado por lo de tu carrera, tranquilo, yo me encargaré de cuidar a Mei mientras no estés, con Masa-nii. -Me sonrió. Eso que dijo me dejó desconcertado, después de todo, Subaru también sentía algo por Mei.

-Subaru.. pero tú... -Me interrumpió.

-Lo sé, pero mi hermano es lo primero. Quiero que seas feliz, yo encontraré a alguien más. -Se puso un poco serio, tal vez recordando a Natsume. Sonreí como idiota, agradecido de tener un hermano mayor así.

-Gracias, Subaru -Me dio una sonrisa cálida, y se levantó, Luego me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Y tranquilo, no le diré a nadie el juego que estabas haciendo con Mei hace unos minutos. -Se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, y mi rostro ya era del color de un tomate.

No sabía que reacción tendría Mei al saber que me iré por 4 años. Sólo me quedan 3 meses acá. Mei salió de mi habitación ya vestida, y se sentó a mi lado, desconcertada.

-¿Te irás...? -Oh, no, Mei escuchó la conversación que tuve con Subaru. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Suspiré.

-Si, me iré por 4 años a estudiar en Inglaterra. Y quiero aprovechar estos 3 meses que me quedan, estando contigo. -Se sorprendió un poco, y corrió a abrazarme. Pensé que se enojaría, pero no fue así.

-Está bien, la carrera es lo primero, pero... -Me miró- No quiero que haya alguien más que yo.

-No habrá nadie más que tú, lo prometo. -Besé sus labios- Quiero que tú me prometas lo mismo.

-Lo prometo. No habrá absolutamente nadie más que tú. -Me besó.

Los meses fueron pasando muy rápido. Ya habíamos tenido repetidas veces sexo, mientras de a poco nuestros hermanos se enteraban de que ambos eramos novios, pues claro, nunca me atreví a decirles. No quería irme, cada día tenía menos ganas de irme a estudiar a Inglaterra. Pero lo tenía que hacer, por nuestro futuro. De a poco fui notando que Mei tenía un pequeño bulto en su abdomen, no sabía el por qué, pero no le dí importancia. Ya tenía mis planes para cuando volviera. Quería estar para siempre con ella.

Nunca me olvidaré de sus hermosos ojos color rubí, y su hermoso cabello largo del mismo color que las nubes.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo u3u, lo sé, los capítulos son cortos, y la razón es por que estoy llena de exámenes de la escuela, por lo que me quedo sin tiempo u3u.**

** Review please :D**

** Bye~**


	5. Un mal presentimiento

**Capítulo 5: Un mal presentimiento**

**_Narra Mei_**

Casa día se hacía más corto, estaba feliz por él, pero por mí, se que suena egoísta, pero me hubiese gustado que se quedara a mi lado. Aún teniendo a otros 12 hermanos, no sería lo mismo sin mi amado. No quería decírselo aún, esto no estaría en sus planes, pero cada día mi vientre crecía de a poco. Sí, llevaba 2 meses de embarazo. No se nota aún por arriba de la ropa, pero dentro de un mes ya se notaría mi panza. Estaba algo triste por que Yusuke no podría estar con nuestro hijo por casi 4 años, ya que no era seguro que viniera en las vacaciones, por temas de dinero.

Los únicos que sabían de mi embarazo eran Masaomi-san, Kaname-san y Louis-san, obviamente Juli al enterarse se enojó demasiado. En algún momento todos los demás se enterarían, por que se vería perfectamente que mi panza no es de gordura, es gracias a cierto pelirrojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 1 mes después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente, llegó el día, en que no vería a mi amado por mucho tiempo más. Estaba muy triste, e intentaba no llorar para no darle molestias a Yusuke. Para mí esto era como si me quitaran la razón para vivir. Tomé un poco de aire, y miré a Yusuke, ya con una pequeña panza que se notaba un poco en mi ropa.

-¿Sucede algo? -Me miró un poco preocupado, y tomé su mano derecha, llevándola a mi vientre, y al instante comprendió a lo que me refería con eso. Respiró hondo y besó mis labios. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-B-bueno, no quería preocuparte justo ahora, que te vas, pero tenía que hacerlo. -Lo miré un poco avergonzada. Siguió tocando mi panza.

-Lo entiendo... pero estoy muy feliz de que tendremos un hijo. -Me dedicó esa sonrisa acogedora, que sería la última vez en tanto tiempo en que la vería. -Nos hablaremos por el teléfono, no podría soportar ni siquiera 1 día sin saber nada de tí.

Se anunció que el avión ya iba a partir, así que nos dimos un beso de despedida. Me fui a casa, no podía seguir viendo como la persona que mas quiero se aleja de mí. Tuve un mal presentimiento de lo que pasaría en nuestra relación.

Al llegar, Subaru-san me recibió con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, que jamás había visto en él. Puso una de sus grandes manos en mi hombro.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. -Já, claro. Odio esa frase.

-¿Todo estará bien? Esperar un hijo y que el padre no lo pueda conocer, ¡¿Con eso crees que todo estará bien?! Piénsalo antes de decirme esa frase. -Me alejé, dejando a Subaru-san desconcertado. Nunca me había puesto así con alguno de mis hermanos, ya que ellos y mis padres son mi única familia. Entré a mi habitación y me senté apoyada en la pared, y comencé a llorar. Estaba sola, así que no me importaba. Me entristecía pensar en el futuro de nuestro hijo; algo que fue creado desde nuestro amor no podrá conocer a su padre por unos años. O tal vez, nunca lo pueda conocer. Me enoja pensar en que llegue una perra a quitarme el amor de mi vida. Apreté los puños.

-No lo aceptaré... -Susurré enojada para mi misma, pero al parecer había un metiche escuchando detrás de la puerta. Abrió la puerta y era Kaname-san. Traté de no enojarme, por que a pesar de ser un pervertido, el era una de las pocas personas que podían comprenderme.

-¿Qué no aceptarás? -Se sentó a mi lado. Era bastante curioso.

-El que haya otra chica que quiera con Yusuke. -Le confesé. Puso uno de sus brazos sobra mis hombros y me abrazó secando mis lágrimas.

-No vuelvas a llorar, está bien? No me gusta ver chicas tan bellas como tú llorando. -Besó mi frente y asentí. Ya no me incomodaban los piropos de Kaname-san, ya que el era así y yo lo aceptaba. -Ahora dame una sonrísa. -Al principio contemplé su sonrisa cálida, y le dediqué una alegre sonrisa, mientras lo abracé con fuerza.

-Gracias, Kaname-san. -Se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió y acarició mi cabeza.

-Debo ir a trabajar, cuidate a ti y a mi sobrinito. -Besó mi mejilla para despedirse. Abrí la boca para responderle, pero ya se había marchado.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con una chica muy bella, de cabellos rubios, que no eran para nada naturales, y ojos muy azules. Era mas o menos de mi altura y parecía tener mi edad. Me miró con algo de enojo, pero no pudo hacer nada porque la estaba acompañando Iori-san.

-¿Quién es esta? -Le preguntó a Iori-san, la miró un poco incómodo por tratar a su hermana mejor por una ''esta''. Traté de ignorar eso pero me fue imposible.

-Ella es Mei-san, mi hermanastra. Mei, ella es mi novia, Kaede. -No podía creer que una persona tan desagradable fuera novia de un chico tan encantador.

-Un gusto! Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas. -Hizo una sonrisa tan falsa como el color de su cabello. Iori-san estaba algo confundido pero asintió. La oxigenada subió conmigo las escaleras y nos quedamos ahí.

-Oí que tu noviecito se fue a estudiar al extranjero, ¿No es así? -Me dijo interrogándome.

-¿Y si es así qué?

-¿Sabes? Yo lo amo, pero no soporto que una harpía como tú lo tenga atado a ella por un engendro del que se tiene que hacer cargo. -Sabía que algo tenía esta chica que me resultaba mal, pero no me esperaba esto.

-Pero tu eres novia de Iori-san. -Reclamé.

-Eso es lo que él cree, pero solo hice esto para darte tu merecido.

-¿Mi merecido?¿A que te refieres?

-Te haré pagar por el daño que le has hecho a esta familia, todos están locos por ti y les duele el pelearse con sus hermanos. -Me di una cachetada que me tiró al suelo y se marchó, dejándome con la mejilla roja. Me levanté y bajé las escaleras sin decir nada, por que no me creerían. Recibí un mensaje en mi celular. Era de Yusuke.

_**Yusuke:** Ve a tu habitación y mira por la ventana._

Me confundí un poco pero hice caso. Subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación cerrando la puerta. Me asomé por la ventana y no lo podía creer. Él estaba ahí. Escaló las paredes con cuidado de que no lo escucharan nuestros hermanos y entró a mi cuarto.

-¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! ¡Deberías estar en otro país! -Susurré molesta por que no cumple con su deber. Antes de responder besó mis labios con pasión.

-Vine por tí, no puedo vivir ni un segundo más sin tí.

-Pero, ¿Y tus estudios?

-Tendré que explicárselo a Masa-nii. Estudiaré en la misma universidad que tú, y criaremos ambos a nuestro hijo -Traté de calmarme un poco.

-Está bien. -Suspiré.

-Te amo, digo, los amo -Sonrió y levantó mi suéter y mi camisa, dejando a la vista mi vientre, al cual le dio un tierno beso y luego comenzó a acariciarlo.

* * *

**Lo sé, los capítulos son cortos. Lo siento por la demora, es que últimamente ando muy depre y no me animo a seguir.**

**Please Review, me motiva más a seguir con el fic.**

**Las quiero :33 3**


End file.
